The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices. As semiconductor devices become highly integrated, a leakage current may occur through a gate insulation layer under a gate electrode. To inhibit the leakage current, a high-k dielectric layer may be formed to surround a bottom and a sidewall of the gate electrode. A parasitic capacitance, however, may occur between the gate electrode and a contact plug adjacent the gate electrode.